


state of grace

by perfectlyrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, they are... Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Years later, when the universe is settling into peace, Lance and Allura find their own peaceful moments.





	state of grace

Lance woke slowly, blinking into the soft morning light seeping into the bedroom. There was no reason for him to be awake this early, but years of morning drills or briefings with the Voltron team had formed a habit that was hard to break. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look at his lover, still sound asleep.

Allura’s hair was starting to escape from the braid she’d put it in last night, thick white tendrils struggling free to fall across her cheek. Even a few years in, he was amazed that he was able to see her like this, all soft and hazy and open.

He reached out and drew his fingers down her spine until he ran into the sheet draped over her hips. Lance retraced his path back up, watching to see if the light contact was enough to wake her.

Allura’s eyes fluttered open and Lance smiled down at her as she turned over.

He leaned down and kissed her, soft and slow. He pulled back when he felt her fingers slide into his hair. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Mmm, it does seem to be,” she said. “I’m hoping you’re going to make it even better.”

Lance raised his eyebrows and let a smile spread over his face. “Don’t I always?”

Allura barely had time to roll her eyes before she pulled him back down for another kiss. He sank into it, letting one kiss melt into another and another until he had to pull away for breath. She trailed her lips down the side of his neck and pressed a kiss against his collarbone.

Lance shivered.

Allura pushed on his shoulder and he flopped onto his back. She rolled over so she was on top of him and just looked down at him, blue eyes dark with want.

“Is this alright?” she asked.

“Perfect.” Lance threaded his fingers through her braid and pulled her into another kiss. He quickly undid the braid, smiling as her hair cascaded around them, veiling them from the world.

His hands moved restlessly over her back, wanting to touch every inch of her. Lance shifted to palm her breasts.

Allura gasped into the kiss, arching into his touch. His name slipped off her tongue like it was a prayer when he moved to replace his one of his hands with his mouth.

Lance rasped his tongue over her nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

“Lance,” Allura said, voice breathless now. “I want…”

“What do you want, Allura?” He asked lips moving against the swell of her breast.

“I want you. Now.”

“Yes, princess.”

Allura tugged on his hair in retaliation for calling her that in this moment. He grinned at her, unrepentant.

They shifted until Lance’s back was against the headboard and Allura was straddling him, hands on his shoulders. She ground down against his erection, making him groan. Lance’s fingertips dug into her hips and he helped her move into position over his cock.

Allura threw her head back as she sank onto him. Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away. She was breathtaking in this infinite moment. The ever-brightening morning light sank into her dark skin and made her even more luminous than normal, and her hair cascaded down her back, mussed from his hands.

She circled her hips and the moment broke. They fell into a familiar rhythm, guiding each other deeper into pleasure. Lance pulled her down into a slow kiss, changing the angle so he was hitting the spot inside of her that always made Allura light up.

She moaned into the kiss and when she pulled back, Lance noted the flush on her cheeks. He could feel the pressure at the base of his spine building and he moved one hand back to Allura’s breast.

“Are you close?” Lance asked. His voice was thready as he was nearing the edge.

Allura nodded. She covered his hand on her breast, guiding his movements as she searched for the last bit of stimulation she needed.

Allura cried out just as Lance captured her nipple between his fingers. He thrust up into her twice more before yelling out his own release.

She collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard. “That was worth waking up early for,” she said.

Lance nuzzled into her hair. “We don’t have to be anywhere for hours, still. We can still sleep late.”

“You know just the right thing to say,” she teased, rolling off him so she could cuddle into his side instead.

“Natural charm,” he said.

“Years of practice, more like,” she said, poking him.

“I’ll accept a combination of the two,” Lance conceded.

She tilted her face up. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Allura,” Lance said. He kissed her again and then flopped against the pillow. “I think more sleep, now.”

Allura shifted and then made a face. “Clean up first. Then more sleep.”

“So demanding,” he said through a yawn.

She smiled and rolled away from him to head for the bathroom. Lance watched the exaggerated sway of her hips as she walked away paired with a flip of her hair and groaned before getting to his feet and following her. If he was really lucky, he’d get to wake up next to her again today and get her all sweaty again.

With that in mind, he padded towards the bathroom with a grin on his face.


End file.
